Double Trouble
by Ichornight
Summary: Foxy is an animatronic who has been discarded for years. He finds no value in anything anymore, and seems to be unable to care about someone else. The cold-hearted animatronic hates the entire world. However, he soon stumbles upon his replacement animatronic, a ruined and optimistic animatronic named Mangle. Mangle teaches Foxy that there is some good in the world. [Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Decided to make another FNAF story. This one takes place during the second game. It's gonna be a two-shot. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, I know that The Mangle's gender isn't exactly confirmed, but I'm going to call Mangle a girl in this story. Rated T for swearing.**

Discarded.

That's what Foxy was. Discarded. Discontinued. Left to rot. Torn apart.

But the kicker was that it wasn't just him that had been discarded and left to rot. Surprisingly enough, the other animatronics had been discarded too. Foxy honestly hadn't expected that to happen. But he wasn't about to say that the other animatronics didn't deserve what they were getting. They deserved all of it. They deserved to feel the pain Foxy had been in all those years. Apparently, they were being replaced. All four of them were being replaced by newer animatronics.

To be honest? This didn't bother Foxy in the slightest. That's because it changed nothing for Foxy. Perhaps it was a big change for Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, but not for Foxy. Foxy had been discarded by the godawful staff ever since the... incident. For years Foxy had been left alone, and this loneliness caused Foxy to become what he was now. Cold, aggressive, and unfeeling. Foxy hated the whole world, he hated humans, and he hated every animatronic he was associated with. He hated everything. That's what living in isolation had done to him.

Foxy knew he would be lying to himself if he thought he wasn't having fun with this change. Because he was. He was having lots of fun.

It had been three days since the animatronics had officially been put out to be replaced with their newer versions. They had all been forced into a small, dark room in the building. For three days total, they had been left in the room. Foxy knew why they were here. They were going to stay here forever. But, again, it changed nothing for Foxy. He was still trapped in a dark room, left to rot. This was just a different room.

Boy, but the other animatronics were a sight to behold. Bonnie's face was gone, ripped off somehow. Foxy decided not to ask. Honestly, he didn't care enough to ask. He hated all three of them. Freddy was an absolute mess. The poor iconic bear robot had been torn up a little bit. His top hat had also been ripped from his head. Foxy hated Freddy the most, so he bothered to ask just to mock then animatronic bear. However, when Foxy did bother to ask Freddy in a mocking manner, the bear had nearly tore Foxy's head off. Foxy decided to leave it alone for now. And Chica? She looked scary as shit, to be honest. She had been torn a bit as well, and looked worn down. But to Foxy, she looked hella scary. Had she gained more teeth? Ah, Foxy didn't care. Chica could go fall off a cliff for all he cared.

So, here they were. All four of them, left to rot in a small room. They couldn't leave the room, they were barricaded from the outside of the room.

Foxy was sitting near the back wall, in the darkest part of the room. He had basically claimed this spot as his own. The hateful animatronic fox sat, staring at the other animatronics with mischievous yellow eyes. Foxy watched them. They were all completely still. Freddy was standing, but his blue eyes were closed and his head was down. Chica was sprawled out across the floor, and Bonnie was leaning against the wall in a sitting position.

Foxy decided to speak up since nobody had spoken in three hours. The fox flipped up his eye patch and took a good look at Freddy. Smiling, Foxy spoke up. "Ahoy, Freddy!" Foxy said, a mockingly friendly tone in his voice. He shifted his tail a bit as he watched Freddy.

Freddy slowly lifted his head to stare at Foxy. There was a feverish look in his blue eyes, but they seemed to be overcome with anger at the sight of Foxy. Instead of responding, Freddy just huffed in hatred and turned his back from Foxy.

Foxy grinned, his sharp metallic teeth shining in the dark. "Shiver me timbers, wha''s th' matter, Freddy Fazbear? Cat got yer tongue?" Foxy chuckled, his pirate voice still as raspy and weak as it had always been. Years of being in isolation and not talking to anyone caused Foxy's voice to be raspy. However, he still talked lie a pirate all the time.

Freddy didn't respond. Chica lifted her head and glared at Foxy. Foxy met her angry gaze. "Shut up, Foxy. Leave Freddy alone." She muttered drowsily before she laid her head back down. Bonnie didn't move, Foxy figured he was asleep or some shit like that.

Foxy grinned at Chica. "Oh, yeah? Who's gonna make me, huh?" The pirate fox growled, a dangerous tone joining in with his mocking one. He was looking for a fight, he was just that bored.

Chica didn't respond. She just closed her eyes and began to ignore. Freddy stayed poised in his standing position near the wall, with his back against the wall.

Foxy decided he was so bored that he would even bother Bonnie. The fox fixed his bright yellow optics onto the mutilated animatronic. "Ahoy, Bonnie. How are ye holdin' up o'er thar?" Foxy questioned, his accent thick as he gazed at the robot.

That was apparently a bad idea. This second Foxy spoke, Bonnie's head snapped up. His large rabbit ears twitched, making a cracking like sound as they moved. Bonnie paused, before he exploded. The rabbit animatronic gave a shrill screech as he stumbled up and charged at Foxy.

Foxy grinned and immediately flew to the side. Bonnie ended up barreling into the wall, screeching all the way. As Foxy nimbly leaped away, he backed up into Freddy on accident. The bear growled a deep throaty growl and shoved Foxy out of his way. "Move!" Freddy roared.

Chica immediately went over to tend to Bonnie. The destroyed robot was still screeching, despite Chica's attempts to calm him down. Freddy went over to them and began talking to Bonnie in a low, gentle voice.

Foxy watched them hatefully. He didn't understand why they hated him so much. Freddy was the one that had torn Foxy up, right? Foxy was torn up pretty badly himself, but he had been for years. It didn't bother him anymore. Hell, Foxy had to live with the pain of his torn up body for years. Bonnie only had for about three days. Freddy had been the one to tear Foxy up in the first place when the incident had happened. The fucker. Foxy curled his mouth into a frown and then shrugged his broad shoulders as he watched them.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Ye scallywags can enjoy yer owns wee club ye got goin' on o'er thar, I don't give a damn. I be gettin' outta here." Foxy spat scornfully. He began to move away from them.

Freddy lifted his head up to glare at him. "Whatever, monster. You know that there's no way out of this room." Freddy snarled.

Foxy tensed. _Monster, monster, monster..._ There was that word again. A common way the other animatronics described him. Foxy closed his yellow eyes for a second. Without another word, Foxy lumbered out of sight and began to crawl up some boxes. He slipped out of the room through his secret exit. The air duct. He had never seen the new replacement animatronics, and honestly, he didn't want to. He just left sometimes to wander around, but he never bothered to look for the replacements.

The other old animatronics were much too stupid to be able to discover Foxy's secret exit, so Foxy just kept it to himself. Sometimes they would demand to know how he got out when he returned, but Foxy didn't tell them. He wasn't scared of those three shitheads.

Foxy peered out of the air duct and saw the building was dark. Ah, it was nighttime. Perfect. Foxy slipped into the building and began to hum softly as he began to wander about.

He looked around the building as he walked forwards in the stride he usually walked in whenever he walked. Foxy twitched his robotic ears as he wandered about, exploring the building. It felt good to get out for awhile, actually. Foxy still had no desire to look for the new animatronics, he just wanted to wander around.

After wandering for a bit, Foxy peered into a room he had never seen before. It was a large room with large doors. Wondering what was inside, Foxy took a step into he dark room. He began to walk about. He looked at the floor occasionally to make sure he didn't accidentally step on something. Foxy continued to hum carelessly as he bounded about the room, exploring it. It was dark, but Foxy was pretty sure it was some kind of party room or entertainment room. He wasn't sure. Everything in the building looked different. As Foxy glanced around, his eyes suddenly fell upon a figure laying motionlessly on the ground.

Foxy immediately jerked back and growled lowly. What the hell was that? Was that one of the replacements? Foxy studied it more carefully. It looked like an animatronic, but one that was completely destroyed. Foxy growled again in alarm and stepped forwards, surveying the broken animatronic with glowing yellow eyes. "Who are ye?" Foxy growled loudly. He reached a metallic paw forwards to touch the motionless heap.

But, before he could touch the ruined animatronic, it's head suddenly snapped up. Foxy threw himself back, screeching in alarm as he fell back. Foxy leaped to his feet and screeched at the animatronic. "Holy shit!" Foxy exclaimed.

The animatronic lifted it's head and veered it about before it's eyes locked with Foxy's. The mutilated animatronic blinked once. It looked just like Foxy. Just like him. Except this animatronic wasn't crimson, like Foxy was. It was white, but it looked a lot like Foxy. Foxy could only stare in alarm.

The ruined robot gazed at him. Hell, it didn't even look like an animatronic. It looked like an endoskeleton with a head and some other body parts. The animatronic blinked once, before he face contorted into a grin.

"Hellloo!" The mutilated replacement said in a loud, sing-song, gleeful voice. Suddenly, the robot lurched forwards, to where her head was right in front of Foxy. Foxy jerked back, his eyes wide in alarm. The animatronic looked Foxy over.

It then jerked it's head back and smiled at Foxy again. "My name is Mangle! It's very nice to finally meet you!" The ruined animatronic exclaimed gleefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thanks to everyone for their feedback on the first chapter! I really appreciate it. With further ado, here's the second and last chapter of this story. Don't worry, though, because I'll have many other FNAF stories much longer than this in the near future.**

Foxy's yellow robotic eyes were wide at the fact that this pile of metal endoskeleton could _move. _Foxy didn't think that was possible, really. But, here it was, happening right in front of his face.

Wide-eyed, the animatronic fox watched as the heap of metal introduced herself in a pleasantly gleeful tone. Foxy blinked and listened to her short introduction. He didn't listen very intently, and forgot her name right after she said it. This animatronic was much to close to him for comfort. Grunting, Foxy reached a metallic paw forwards and pushed Mangle away. He pushed her back and then stood up and took a step back. He uttered a low growl in warning for this strange animatronic not to come closer. As he looked her over, he immediately knew that this was his replacement animatronic. He narrowed her eyes and they flashed with amusement. Apparently, his replacement animatronic was literally a heaping pile of endoskeleton with only a face and arms attached. This didn't surprise Foxy very much.

He huffed lightly and leaned against a pole. He looked around the room and then back at he dismantled animatronic. She looked a bit hurt by him distancing himself from her, but Foxy didn't care. Let her be upset.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get that close to you." The white animatronic fox said, her voice sounding sheepish.

Foxy looked at her and shrugged. "Jus' don't do it next time." He huffed, twitching his robotic ears. There was a heavy silence. Foxy looked over at his replacement. She looked awfully guilty.

"Wha' was yer name again? Didn' catch it. I know ye're supposed t' be me replacement, though." Foxy mused in his pirate accent as he chewed on his metallic fingers lightly.

"My name is Mangle." The female animatonic said, giving a sweet-sounding light chuckle. "How'd you know I was your replacement?"

Foxy didn't get a chance to answer Mangle's question; he was too busy giving out deep, throaty laughter. "Mangle! Ye're kiddin'! Were th' staff really that low t' give ye that name?" Foxy laughed.

Mangle's tall pink and white ears fell back against her head with a cracking sound, and the animatronic's face contorted into one of hurt. "That's just what the staff call me. I don't really have a name, actually." The ruined animatronic muttered as she began to move. Her metallic exoskeleton creaked as she moved past Foxy and began to move around the room.

Foxy watched her with apathy written all over his face. "Alright, then. Nice t' meet ye, Mangle." Foxy said, waving his robotic tail as he leaned against a wall. He watched her move about and huffed.

Mangle began poking around the tables, seemingly searching for something in the room. "What's your name?" She asked without turning to look at him.

"Foxy." Foxy said flatly. He ran his metallic fingers along the table cloth on one of the tables, watching the material tear. He then glanced around the room. "Ahoy, wha' even be this room? Be it like fer parties or somethin'?" Foxy inquired as he looked around.

"It's Kid's Cove." Mangle said carefully as she continued searching around the tables. "It's a party room or entertainment room." She glanced at Foxy.

Foxy chuckled lightly, realization hitting him. "Sink me, that's a terrible cover-up." Foxy muttered dryly.

"Cover up?" Mangle asked as she her head from the tables. "What do you mean, Foxy?"

Foxy glanced at Mangle and shrugged. Eh, no use hiding it. He didn't really care about these new animatronics either, so why bother keeping things a secret? "Th' staff are tryin' t' cover up Pirate Cove wit' Kid's Cove. As if everybody will forget about Pirate Cove jus' by changin' th' name..." Foxy trailed off, suddenly feeling very bitter. The fox moved his metallic hand up to his mouth. He began to chew on the tips of his torn metallic fingers. He twitched his ears as he tried to swallow his impending anger at the mention of Pirate Cove. _Monster, monster, monster, MONSTER... _Foxy closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Mangle moved away from the tables, back over to Foxy. She stared at him for a long time. Foxy didn't bother looking at her, and just gnawed on his fingers. He suddenly growled. "It's not fair." His voice suddenly got a dangerous tone as the animatronic gave a growl. He lurched forwards, stomping away from Mangle. The anger was about to release.

Mangle watched him, her eyes dark with sympathy. "What's not fair, Foxy?" Mangle asked gently.

"None o' 'tis fair! None o' it! Nobody has ever treated me fairly. NOBODY! From th' start, when I was created, I heard th' staff sayin' somethin' about me bein' a 'less important' animatronic than th' others! I didn' get t' be on that stage wit' Freddy, Bonnie, 'n Chica! I wasn't one o' th' THREE that were loved 'n adored by th' kids! I was jus' th' pirate fox who sat in Pirate Cove. Th' unimportant fox that jus' sat thar 'n that everybody hated 'n thought was scary. Th' staff laughed at me every day, th' animatronics laughed at me, th' children laughed at me, everybody thought I was jus' a big joke. That's wha' I was t' everybody in thee world. A big joke. Th' parents o' those kids usually didn' let th' kids go nigh me, 'n they didn' wants t' in th' first place. I was rottin' in Pirate Cove from th' start!" Foxy cried. His voice was filled with disdain, and desperation. He began to pace around the room, furiously wiping his eyes and cursing himself over his outburst in front of his own replacement. He was shaking.

Mangle was to the side, her eyes filled with absolute empathy as she watched him lurch around. Foxy ignored her and continued wiping his face on his metallic arm. His arm began to cut into his face, but he ignored it and sniffed loudly. He lashed his tail violently and continued ranting and exploding without Mangle's response.

"I used t' tell meself thing's, ye know." Foxy said, his eyes wide as he looked over at Mangle. She used watch him with a gentle look on her face. She just lightly nodded her head. Foxy snarled and continued. "I used t' tell meself stuff as I was rottin' away in Pirate Cove. I used t' reckon, 'It'll get better. It has t' get better. They'll start lovin' me aft awhile. I'll be loved too soon.' But, hen, guess wha' happened? Thin's got WORSE. NOBODY came into Pirate Cove anymore! Scallywags complained about me day aft day. They wanted me GONE. They wanted me dismantled 'n thrown away cause nobody even liked me anyway! 'n th' staff agreed! They thought 'twould be best t' dismantle me 'n lock me up!" Foxy screeched, his desperate voice cracking as his voice began to become hoarse from the screeching.

Foxy coughed and threw himself against a wall, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as hard as he could before he continued his explosive rant. "I didn' wants t' be taken away. So I told meself that if I found a kid 'n won thar love 'n approval, th' other kids would start likin' me too, 'n then th' staff would forget about dismantlin' me. So, I found a poppet 'n began t' natter t' her. She was young, 'n she was such a cute wee lass. I nattered t' her 'n she nattered t' me 'n I began t' love her. God, I loved that lass so much. But then-" Foxy didn't finished. He sank against he floor, beginning to make wailing sobbing noise.

Mangle immediately came over to his slumped form. Wordlessly, the dismantled animatronic sat down beside him. She moved her paw forwards and hesitated, before she set her paw down on Foxy's own. Foxy looked at Mangle, then down at her paw. He gritted his teeth and lowered his head.

"But then-" Foxy let out a choked sob. "Th' staff came t' loot me as I was natterin' t' th' wee lass. They began speakin', in thar godawful gentle voices, tryin' t' lure me into Pirate Cove. They were tryin' t' use words t' get me in thar, as if I was an idiot. I told th' wee lass t' go t' her mom 'cause I wasn't goin' t' let th' staff loot me. We got into a fight. I... I attacked th' staff. Everyone got into a frenzy. I was bitin' 'n swingin' 'n tryin' t' get th' staff away from me. 'n then I thought a staff member was behind me, so I whipped around t' bite th' scallywag...'n I bit... I bit..." Foxy buried his head in his knees and his body racked in miserable sobs.

"You accidentally bit the little girl." The Mangle finished quietly. Foxy uncontrollably sobbed and leaned against Mangle for support. He buried his face into his paws.

"Aye..." Foxy whimpered.

Mangle blinked and rubbed Foxy's back with her paw. "It's okay, Foxy." She muttered gently. "It's okay..."

Foxy lurched up and shot the ruined animatronic a smoldering glare. "Shut up! Ye dunno anythin'. Don't try t' tell me 'tis okay! 'tis nah! Ye're ignorant, Mangle. Ye must feel so happy wit' yer perfect life. Ye get t' sit here, in Kid's Cove, where kids come every day t' see ye 'n enjoy ye. They all LOVE ye! Ye don't 'ave t' worry about bein' replaced 'cause they love ye so much wit' all th' other replacements! Ye get t' sit 'n enjoy how much scallywags love ye while thar are four other livin' animatronics ROTTING AWAY IN A DARK ROOM!" Foxy screeched. He then fell in a heap on the ground, feeling exhausted and hurt. "But, really, it changes naught fer me. I've been in isolation, rottin' away 'n hated all me life. 'tis naught new, it doesn't bother me..." Foxy said in a husky voice. He breathed shakily as he laid there, knowing that he was lying to himself. It bothered him every day.

Mangle came over to him again. She sat in front of him and rubbed his head with her paw. Foxy watched her with bleak eyes. "It's not true, Foxy. I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all." She murmured softly.

Foxy watched her. "Why nah? Why don't ye hate me? Why don't ye hate someone who DESERVES t' be hated?" He asked helplessly.

Mangle continued stroking Foxy's head. "I don't hate you because I understand you. People hate you because they are ignorant. They don't understand who you are, what you are really like. All they saw was a hateful, aggressive, and scary animatronic. They didn't see who you really are. You are misunderstood."

Foxy digested what she had said. "I didn' mean t' hurt that wee girl." He muttered quietly.

Mangle looked at him, her eyes deep with sympathy. "I know. I know you didn't."

And so Foxy laid there with his head resting on Mangle's paws. He slowly began to relax. Soon, he fell asleep.

When Foxy awoke, he was still laying with Mangle. However, she was still asleep. Foxy quietly slid out from under her paws and looked at her. He decided not to leave without saying something. So he went over to some table cloth and carved a message into the cloth. 'Thanks for talking to me. I'll be back again tomorrow night.' He wrote. Then, he took one last look at Mangle before he darted out of the room.

Every night, Foxy would leave the air duct and visit Mangle. Mangle quickly became the only thing on this world that Foxy loved. He became extremely protective over her. He had found something that he loved, and nothing was going to take that away. Not this time. Foxy and Mangle were obviously very close. He loved her to death.

Mangle and Foxy's talks every night also influenced Foxy's actions when he wasn't around Mangle. He began to become more friendly with the other animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica began to like him more. Soon, they buried the hatchet and Foxy became friends with them. He even won Freddy over, and they let go of their grudge that they have had for a long time. And soon, Foxy showed the other animatronics how to get out of the room so they could wander at night to.

One night, Foxy and Mangle had been in Kid's Cove, talking like they normally did. Foxy froze, becoming focused on a strange feeling. "Did ye hear that?" He asked aloud.

Mangle looked at him inquisitively. "Hear what?"

Foxy narrowed his eyes. "I reckon that damn security guard be watchin' us again." He muttered dryly.

Mangle gave him a wide grin, her white teeth flashing in the dark. "Shall we?" She said in a sing-song voice as she pushed herself up.

Foxy waved his tail and grinned back. "We shall, me love." He said in his smoothest pirate voice. Mangle laughed lightly and they raced each other down the halls of the building. Foxy grinned brightly as they ran through the halls. Ah, running to kill a security guard. He had done that before.

As they got to the hall in front of The Office, the both skidded to a stop. The guard was flashing a light at both of them. Foxy huffed. "I hate it when they flash that annoyin' light around." He muttered bitterly.

Mangle and Foxy looked at each other. Mangle twitched her robotic ears and grinned. "You ready, Foxy?"

Foxy looked over at the desperate security guard, and then back at Mangle. He nodded. "Aye." Foxy said, excitement brimming his voice.

Mangle nodded and they both got ready. Foxy had his eyes locked on the security guard. His eyes were glowing with determination. Finally, he spoke to Mangle.

"Throw me."


End file.
